


Rendezvous

by Kiriahtan



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Edgeworth no recordaba la última vez que se había dado un baño. De hecho, media hora antes, la idea no rondaba siquiera su cabeza como tampoco podía imaginar lo que depararía esa noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

Miles Edgeworth no recordaba la última vez que se había dado un baño. De hecho, media hora antes, la idea no rondaba siquiera su cabeza, pero al pasarse la mano por la cara, cansado de pensar y dejar la taza de té sobre la mesa. Mientras observaba llenarse la bañera cada vez le parecía una mejor idea. Metió una mano bajo el grifo y bajó un poco la temperatura. Ver cómo la bañera iba llenándose tan lentamente era casi hipnótico y se olvidó por completo de la taza casi acabada de Earl Grey puesta en el borde de la bañera blanca.

El agua le lamió la piel, recibiéndole cálidamente y cerró los ojos recostando la nuca contra el borde de la bañera, un tanto frío aún. Era una sensación agradable en el cuerpo notar el agua rodeándole y tirando de él suavemente hacia arriba. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un rato, descansándolos.

Habían sido unas semanas agotadoras y tan solo quería tomarse unos minutos de descanso y relajación.

Se bajó un poco y hundió la cabeza en el agua con lentitud, notando como el agua, al mojarle el pelo, hacía que el cabello le pesase un tanto. Con los oídos sumergidos, golpeó rítmicamente el borde de la bañera, captando alto y claro pero como lejano y ondulado el sonido bajo el agua. Como una reverberación.

Tomando una bocanada de aire metió la cara en el agua también, mojándosela y al sacarla tuvo que apartarse el flequillo de la frente y las mejillas para que no le tapase los ojos. Pero era refrescante.

Tras esto se tumbó, limitándose a quedarse así y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, debería hacer esto más a menudo.

Sonó de pronto el timbre de la puerta y Miles incorporó la cabeza, preguntándose si había oído bien. Aguardó unos segundos y cuando la llamada se repitió, más clara esta vez, supo que no era cosa suya: alguien estaba en la puerta. Además en la puerta del apartamento, no en el portal: el sonido del timbre era ligeramente distinto. Sopesó por un momento la idea, increíblemente tentadora, de hacer oídos sordos y seguir en la bañera, pero una tercera llamada le hizo incorporarse, con desgana, y salir de la bañera. Se envolvió en el albornoz y se frotó un poco el pelo, lo suficiente como para que no le chorrease por el suelo y salió a la entrada.

No había demasiadas personas que supiesen su dirección y pudiesen subir hasta ahí arriba así que se planteó quién podía ser. Como fuese el inspector su salario se vería reducido hasta el subsuelo, como poco. Pese a todo olvidó asomarse a la mirilla de la puerta y automáticamente abrió mientras, quién fuese, llamaba una vez más.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -la pregunta fue inmediata cuando vio de quién se trataba. Definitivamente la última persona que esperaba, por mucho que tuviese su dirección-. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta mi casa?

Phoenix Wright le sonrió desde el umbral de su puerta.

-Me acordé de ti y me dejé caer. ¿O acaso necesito otro motivo?

Miles frunció los labios. ¿Hacía falta preguntarlo?

-Por supuesto.

Phoenix sonrió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.

-Sigues igual de siempre, Edgey -comentó y le echó una mirada que le hizo recordar cómo estaba vestido y el aspecto que debía ofrecer-. ¿Estabas en la ducha?

-Era un baño -respondió secamente el de ojos grises-. Y repito, Wright, ¿qué haces en mi casa? -no tenía ningún sentido.

-Deberías aprender cuándo callarte -le recomendó para su sorpresa el abogado y el fiscal le devolvió una mirada que demostraba lo inesperado que era para él esa respuesta. Phoenix se rió a su costa, haciéndole enrojecer-. Exactamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Exactamente como estabas hace un momento. Calladito -Phoenix le apoyó un dedo sobre los labios y él lo apartó de un manotazo. "¿Qué haces, Wright?", las palabras airadas no tuvieron tiempo a salir de sus labios mientras el moreno continuaba-. ¿Nunca te han dicho lo guapo que estás calladito?

A pesar de que por el agua caliente del baño toda su piel estaba ardiendo casi, Miles pudo notar como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco más que el resto, enrojeciendo. Aunque sería difícil saber si era por el halago, la vergüenza, o la rabia de ese comentario desvergonzado.

-No lo estropees -le recomendó Phoenix.

-¿Estropear el qué? Sea lo que sea que quieras, Wright, es mejor que salgas de mi c...

Parecía que ese día el abogado no tenía previsto dejarle terminar sus frases, aunque esta vez su método fue muy distinto al anterior. Juntando sus labios con los suyos le empujó hacia el interior de la casa, atravesando el umbral sin que Edgeworth se diese cuenta de ello siquiera. Tan solo pensaba en aquel beso que aún solo presionaba sus labios.

¿Wright estaba haciendo lo que le parecía? Bien, la situación no daba pie a un gran equivoco pero era inesperada e imprevista.

Inmóvil esperó a que el abogado terminase de probar sus labios y se apartase mínimamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Sus ojos intercambiaron una mirada, larga, y los grises pudieron notar como los azules parecían entretenidos con su pregunta o su reacción.

-Tan sólo déjame, Miles -le pidió Phoenix en voz baja. A la distancia que estaban, un palmo, no era necesario más-. Sé qué es lo que quieres.

Aquella oferta, susurrada, provocó que un escalofrío le recorriese bajo el albornoz.

-Estúpido... sea lo que sea... -trató de decir a duras penas el fiscal.

¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Cómo era que Wright se había presentado en su casa y le asaltaba de aquel modo? Que sus palabras no eran tentadoras sería mentir, pero que una situación fuese deseada no significaba que fuese coherente, o apropiada. Y en aquel caso no era ninguna de las dos. Wright seguía siendo su rival pese a todo. ¿Enemigo? No exactamente, pero si oponente en la Corte, y casi siempre parecía que también fuera de ella dado como actuaban ambas. Muy a menudo por su propia causa, tenía que admitir.

-Creí que ya te había dicho que estabas más guapo callado -repitió Phoenix y para evitar la replica que con todo seguro llegaría, volvió a emplear su mismo método pero esta vez de una forma distinta. Cogió su cara entre las manos y la aproximó a la suya, besándole de nuevo, esta vez abriendo los labios y presionando los del de ojos grises con la lengua para animarle a abrirlos. Lo hizo, perfectamente consciente del tacto de sus manos en sus mejillas y adelantó la lengua hacia la boca de Phoenix, envolviendo su lengua con la suya, atrapándola y recorriendola, recibiendo a su vez una caricia similar.

Sería mentir también decir que el beso de antes, por insignificante que pareciera a simple vista, no había erizado la piel de su nuca, o que el que ahora mismo estaba teniendo lugar no había acelerado su pulso. Había fantaseado una docena de veces en su vida, muchas más en realidad, con lo que sería probar un beso de aquel otro hombre pero, en realidad, hacía mucho que se había rendido a la idea de que tal cosa no pasaría. A fin de cuentas hasta hacía poco menos de un año no creía que volvería a verle y, por lo que sabía, Phoenix había tenido pareja. Femenina. La contradicción era evidente. Era la conclusión más lógica y asumirla pronto y tajantemente era lo más sano.

Y ahora aparecía en su puerta, sin explicaciones ni motivos.

De alguna forma la puerta de la calle se había cerrado y él estaba de espaldas contra la pared de la entrada.

-Déjate llevar -susurró una voz en su oído pero le hubiera sido imposible distinguir si se trataba de la voz de Phoenix o de la de su propia conciencia.

Te hará daño..., se reprochó a su vez, inclinando la cabeza para profundizar en la boca del abogado, suave y cálida.

-¿No decías que te estabas bañando? -preguntó Phoenix separándose un poco de él, con una expresión de picaresca en la cara.

Miles alzó una ceja.

-¿Y este arrojo nada más entrar a mi casa? -inquirió. Frente a él Phoenix se ruborizó a su vez un poco, aunque el beso, para satisfacción del fiscal, ya había dejado sus mejillas un tanto encarnadas y parado su respiración.

Parecía que Phoenix no sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta en concreto y es que, aunque la picaresca no le quedaba mal, siempre le había faltado una pequeña chispa para ello.

Su falta de argumentos no fue demasiado importante. De camino al baño perdió la chaqueta y la corbata que solía llevar metida por los botones de la camisa. Aflojársela y quitársela con una mano fue toda una delicia mientras saboreaba sus labios de nuevo.

Apoyados contra la puerta del baño, Phoenix le mordió la clavícula mientras él le desabrochaba el cinturón. Obtuvo una pequeña protesta.

Sin ropa, de frente a los azulejos decorados, Phoenix le desprendió el albornoz para dejarlos en igualdad de condiciones, pasando las manos por su cintura hasta la parte baja de la espalda, juntándose hacia él. Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron y, si no lo habían hecho por una vida, iban bien para recuperar cualquier posible momento del pasado, de haber sido sus caminos distintos.

-Ah... -jadeó suavemente contra su piel, que ardía realmente.

-Espera -musitó a su lado Phoenix.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -gruñó a su vez, mirándole un poco irritado.

Phoenix se rió de nuevo. Era una risa agradable, muy parecida a cuando eran niños, pero la voz ahora era más adulta, más fuerte y a la vez conservaba ese tono un poco cantarín.

Phoenix le empujó hacia la bañera y captando su mensaje, con una sonrisa a vez, tiró de su cuello para que le acompañase, sumergiéndose ambos en el agua caliente. Les acarició el cuerpo, con deleite y Phoenix se las apañó para colocarse sobre él, besándole de nuevo.

¿Qué le había dicho junto a la puerta? "Sé qué es lo que quieres" Y sin duda era cierto. Pero sabía muchas más cosas. Como si hubiese un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, el abogado sabía perfectamente qué puntos presionar para obtener un gemido o que se removiese. Le mordió el borde superior de la oreja, dándole un escalofrío agradable, le pasó los dedos por la cintura, acariciando la piel y arañándola al final un poco, le besó el cuello bajo la mandíbula y siguió hacia la nuca... Como un músico que sabe con los ojos cerrados qué teclas pulsar para hacer sonar una travesera en mitad de la noche. Y aunque no era de noche las luces bajas del baño eran incluso más adecuadas.

-Miles... -susurró contra su piel Phoenix.

-Hum... -Miles respondió entreabriendo los ojos. A pesar de estar sobre él, el agua había llegado a mojarle el pelo y algunos mechones sueltos le caían sobre la frente, seductoramente-. Creo que es mi turno -sonrió un poco y más ante la cara del abogado. Burlonamente continuó-. Probablemente no tengas ni idea de cómo funciona.

Se había planteado varias veces desde que había aparecido en su puerta, lo lanzado que parecía Wright pero ahora cuando su cara se ruborizó y trató de balbucear algo no dudo ni por un momento de que era él plenamente.

-Bueno... esto... uh... -tan solo por disfrutar de su incomodidad mirando un poco hacia una esquina, Miles le otorgó unos segundos más para que respondiese-. Uhm... bien... me... ¿informé un poco? -se atrevió a decir ahora.

Era totalmente premeditado pues.

Pero eso no importaba. Desde el mismo momento en el que Phoenix le mordió el cuello en la entrada y él comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta decidió que quería hacerle caso. Sinceramente. Por completo. No planteárselo. Sabía que, de hacerlo, sería incapaz de continuar o lidiar con ello en ese preciso momento. Demasiadas dudas, demasiadas inseguridades, demasiados condicionales sin respuesta aparente y demasiados temores infantiles y adultos.

Era mucho más fácil simplemente aflojarle la corbata y seguir degustando sus labios como el más exquisito vino.

-Me gustaría saber cómo te has informado -comentó un poco altivamente y al ver que Phoenix parecía dispuesto a responder negó con la cabeza-. Déjame a mí a partir de aquí -le aconsejó y esta vez fue él quien se inclinó sobre sus labios, besándole con lentitud, esta vez de forma suave y sin invasión.

Su voz sonaba tranquila al hablar, controlando la situación y Phoenix asintió, pero por dentro estaba nervioso cuando le hizo cambiar posiciones, colocando a Phoenix entre sus piernas, recostado contra la bañera. El agua le llegaba a medio pecho y se dio unos segundos para examinarle bajo la luz baja. Aunque la duda había pasado alguna vez por su cabeza y se había reprendido por ello, no había visto a Phoenix desnudo, adulto, hasta ahora. Tenía un cuerpo joven, atlético de hombros anchos y medianamente cuidado, aunque se notaba la comida basura que tomaba gracias a Maya, mas se le podía considerar, y de hecho en su opinión lo era con creces, un hombre atractivo.

-¿Miles? -preguntó Phoenix, seguramente esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Sí? -reaccionó el otro y al ver su cara recordó-. Je, claro...

Se inclinó sobre él, mordiéndole el comienzo de la clavícula con un suave ronroneo que debió tomarle por imprevisto. Eso o Phoenix estaba realmente nervioso. Se detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Tu nunca...? -fue a preguntar y él le cortó antes de siquiera llegar al quiz de la pregunta.

-No. Nunca.

-Ya veo... -no era algo que le sorprendiese. ¿Por qué ese cambio de idea? Nunca había pensado, más que en sus más privados pensamientos masoquistas, que Phoenix hubiese podido haberle visto de aquella forma nunca-. Déjate llevar -repitió sus palabras en voz alta. Más para él que para Phoenix pero el abogado debió encontrarlo gracioso.

Volvió a besarle la misma zona, acariciando con sus manos los costados bajo sus brazos, bajo el agua, delineando la escalonada bajada de las costillas por sus flancos o de la marcada a su manera curva de su cintura y cadera. Siguió a la bajada de sus manos, la de sus labios formando una línea por el centro de su pecho, deteniéndose para morderle un momento uno de los pezones y arrancarle un "ay" sobresaltado. Con una sonrisa placentera ante su reacción continuó hasta su ombligo, deteniéndose. Era su oportunidad para jugar con el cuerpo de Phoenix a placer. No iba a dejarla escapar.

Conforme sus labios acariciaron el borde de su muslo, Phoenix se removió inquieto, visiblemente nervioso. Era su turno. Él había dejado los nervios junto con las primeras caricias en el agua.

Lo cierto es que nunca había practicado ni recibido una felación bajo el agua pero había quien decía que era algo espectacular.

Con las manos abrió un poco más los muslos de Phoenix y hundió la cabeza en el agua, acariciando con la lengua el miembro más que alerta del abogado. No alcanzó a escucharle bien pero le pareció notar como gemía contra la bañera, alzando inconscientemente la cadera hacia él. Con pie a hacer con él lo que quisiera lamió el borde del pene, bajando las uñas lentamente por sus muslos. Se detuvo un segundo a tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a lamerle, esta vez rodeándole con la lengua. Giró la cabeza, rozando con la mejilla la cara interior de su otro muslo, recorriéndole a lo largo. Le lamió de nuevo, besando la base de su vientre sobre su pene y a continuación, sin previo aviso besó su punta, introduciéndoselo en la boca con lentitud. Las piernas de Phoenix se habían agarrado a sus hombros, rodeándolos y en algún momento sus dedos habían bajado hasta su cabeza, cogiendo un mechón de pelo y tirando un poco de él, gimiendo. Hacerle gemir era como conseguir el más delicioso punto de esgrima. Hubiera sido fácil terminar con él, conforme el cuerpo del abogado se calentaba pero cuando juzgó que era apropiado, se separó de él, tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Ahh... ... ah -jadeó Phoenix, entreabriendo los ojos. Le buscó, para agarrarse a él y a sus hombros, con los labios entreabiertos y seguramente queriendo preguntarle por qué había parado.

Miles se pasó la lengua distraídamente por los labios, aún impregnados del sabor de su piel y se inclinó sobre él. Depositó en sus labios un levísimo beso. Phoenix apartó un poco el agua, abrazando su espalda. Una imagen totalmente seductora.

Si Phoenix le hubiese pedido que parase en aquel preciso instante, habría sido incapaz de detenerse.

Le hizo soltarse de su espada un poco.

-Espera un momento -le dijo. Phoenix protestó y fue él quién le interrumpió esta vez-. Simplemente espera.

Salió de la bañera, con el agua cayéndole por el cuerpo, mojando el suelo blanco y, cogiendo el albornoz dado que aún le quedaba algo de sensatez para no mojar todo el apartamento, salió unos minutos del baño. Volvió con un pequeño bote entre las manos y Phoenix se incorporó para recibirle.

-¿Qué pasaba? -quiso saber.

Se metió de nuevo en la bañera con él, entre sus piernas.

-Ahora relájate -le aconsejó. Le pareció oír como Phoenix tragaba saliva al asentir-. Seré suave -le prometió-, pero es probable que te duela - y más tratándose de la primera vez que hacía aquello-. No te preocupes -le dijo besándole una vez más. Por muchas veces que repitiese aquel gesto, no dejaba de asombrarse del sabor que tenía, difícilmente descriptible.

Se humedeció los dedos con el lubricante, dejando el bote en el borde de la bañera luego. En las ganas de la escena hubiera podido prescindir de eso, pero el resultado hubiera sido bastante desfavorecedor para Phoenix. De modo que se impregnó los dedos y, entreteniéndole con pequeños besos, caricias y mordiscos en el cuello y el pelo, comenzó a masajearle y acostumbrarle, comenzando luego a introducir los dedos con cuidado, de uno en uno, en él. A ratos el cuerpo de Phoenix se tensaba y se relajaba bajo él como un instrumento de música al ser afinado. Le susurró al oído y Phoenix le respondió mordiéndole el cuello y diciendo algo de que no era de porcelana.

-Eso ya lo veremos... -fue la inevitable respuesta burlona.

-¡Lo dice el pijo creído! -increpó a su vez el abogado, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda. Había pasado los brazos por sus hombros, rodeándolos-. Disculpa -musitó-, aunque tienes que admitir que eres un... ¡ah!, delicado.

-Vigila lo que dices, Wright... -le advirtió.

-¿Aún ahora me vas a llamar "Wright"? -Phoenix hizo un mohín y Miles negó con la cabeza. ¿De verdad estaban teniendo esa conversación en su bañera, rodeados de agua caliente durante una sesión de sexo?

-Cállate. Estás mucho más guapo -zanjó la conversación.

-¡Ey, esa es mi fras...!

Empleó el método del abogado para callarle y notó como ahogaba en el beso un gemido, removiéndose un poco.

-¿Bien? -le preguntó tras el beso y Phoenix asintió.

-Creo... que sí.

-¿Crees? -alzó las cejas sin saber si fiarse de la impresión del de ojos azules.

-Quiero decir, sí. ¡Claro!

Sin tenerlas todas consigo, Miles dijo:

-Ya sabes que si no...

-No te preocupes -le dijo con seriedad Phoenix-. De verdad. Quiero.

Miles le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y finalmente sonrió, asintiendo. Sacó los dedos de su interior y se aproximó a él, un poco más. Phoenix abrió a su vez las piernas, sin que pudiera saber si era a propósito o simple instinto y le tomó de la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos en un lento randevouz. Arrancó un gemido a ambos, boca contra boca y cuerpo contra cuerpo mientras estos se juntaban. Phoenix se estiró, aproximándose a él y agarrándose con las piernas a su cintura, rodeándola para no resbalarse, mientras extendía la nuca contra el borde de la bañera como Miles había hecho antes, al entrar estando solo. Cerró los ojos y Miles, apoyándose en la pared con una de las manos, suspiró de placer al sentirse contra el abogado. Se movió contra él primero de forma suave, probando a ver si le era molesto pero al parecer no era así, el lubricante había echo su trabajo y... bien, parecía que Phoenix era bueno para esto. Comenzó contra él a un ritmo lento, aumentándolo paulatinamente y Phoenix se colgó de él, besándole al ritmo de su movimiento, incentivándolo para aumentarlo.

El calor que desprendían los dos cuerpos estaba a la par del agua, haciendo que apenas la notasen salvo para facilitar sus movimientos. Era como moverse sin el lastre del peso excesivo de la gravedad y sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron de nuevo. Phoenix le clavó las uñas en la espalda, bajo las escápulas, deslizando las uñas hacia abajo y Miles le empujó contra la pared de la bañera, arrinconándolo. Phoenix descubrió la forma perfecta de agarrarse a su cintura con las piernas, entrelazando los pies a la espalda de Edgeworth y cruzando los dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de este detalle dejó de hacerlo, gimiendo en voz alta, sin preocuparse del volumen. Parecía que diese igual quién fuese a oírles. Y así era, realmente. Miles le embistió de nuevo, deleitándose en su expresión, recordando las poquísimas veces que se había atrevido a imaginar algo así y comprobando que era mucho mejor que cualquier producto de su imaginación.

Era, sencillamente, perfecto.

Como una danza bajo la noche.

Y aún así hasta la más perfecta danza tiene un final y sin aviso, con los ojos cerrados de placer, Phoenix se corrió entre ellos primero, con un grito alto y la espalda totalmente arqueada hacia el otro joven, que finalizó poco después. Un punto de placer que le hizo cerrar los ojos y casi llorar de la excitación.

Miles jadeó en voz baja, y sus hombros se movieron al compás de la respiración totalmente alterada que ahora, que buscaba calmarse entre el agua. Sentía el cuerpo algo sudado y cansado tras la actividad y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Vio a Phoenix entreabrir los ojos azules con una expresión de gozo similar y le besó una última vez, sin acordarse ya de las muchas preguntas que le habían asaltado cuando apareció en su puerta. Volverían luego, lo sabía, pero hasta que fuesen inevitables las dejaría lejos.

Déjate llevar, pensó una vez más. Y había sido maravilloso dejarse llevar por una vez. Mejor que en cualquier sueño.

-Miles... -susurró Phoenix contra sus labios.

-¿Sí?

Phoenix se rió un poco, un sonido agradable ahora junto a sus respiraciones que poco a poco volvían a la calma, aunque sus cuerpos aún conservaban gran parte del calor y la activación previas.

-Nada, solo quería decirlo.

-Wright… -le amenazó ante la estúpida respuesta, lo que provocó que el moreno se riese más al ver su cara.

-¡Vale, vale, no es nada! –aseguró alzando las manos y con ellas ya levantadas le abrazó, apoyándole contra su pecho. Tras una primera resistencia, acabó permitiéndole hacer aquello-. ¿Vas a llamarme así siempre? De hecho… ¿piensas en mi como "Wright"? … -preguntó en voz más baja, grave y seria, luego.

Era una pregunta importante, a su modo, por lo que Miles se quedó callado, pensando en ella. Pero parecía que Phoenix no tenía prisa por una respuesta, porque le dejó quedarse callado y a su vez le imitó, apoyándose en la bañera. Miles le agarró también, aferrándolo por la cintura y cerró un poco los ojos, disfrutando de su calor junto a él.

Debió dormirse en algún momento guardando el cuerpo caliente de Phoenix contra él.

Fue el frío lo que le hizo despertarse. Tenía toda la piel helada y se movió, desconcertado. Aún seguía metido en la bañera, se dio cuenta, y el agua hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar tibia siquiera. Debía de haber pasado allí, dormido, más de una hora. Terminando de abrir los ojos y ubicarse, se trataba de su baño, buscó la otra figura que debería estar con él. La luz del baño seguía siendo baja pero no daba el mismo aire cálido a la habitación y, sin soportar más el agua helada, se levantó, agarrándose al borde de la bañera. El agua le resbaló por la espalda y el vientre y estuvo a punto de sufrir un nuevo escalofrío, esta vez muy diferente.

¿Podía haber sido que el otro se hubiese despertado antes que él y no le hubiese avisado siquiera? Agarró el albornoz y, poniéndoselo, salió al pasillo y al salón pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa y a oscuras como siempre. A través de los cristales del salón tan solo se veía la misma vista de Los Ángeles de noche y no parecía haber un solo ser vivo en la casa salvo Pess que alzó la cabeza al verle asomarse al salón. La perrita alzó las orejas y pareció sonreir, levantándose para ir junto a él agitando el rabo. Distraidamente Miles le acarició la cabeza, tras las orejas.

Parecía como si nadie hubiera estado ahí. Y, apretando los labios, todo cobraba sentido en aquel cuadro. Que estúpido y burdamente engañado se sentía.

Ahora era claro que si la actitud y reacciones de Phoenix parecían sacadas de una de sus fantasías era porque, de hecho, se trataba de una fantasía suya.

De modo que se había dormido antes de que este apareciese porque, más bien, no había aparecido nunca más que en su mente.

Tardó unos segundos en poder pasar por encima de la sensación de estupidez que descubrir esto le había dado. Pess ladeó la cabeza como si quisiese comprender algo y le lamió los dedos, haciendole reaccionar de nuevo.

-Pess -la llamó y ella alzó las orejas un poco de nuevo-. Debes de tener hambre -pensó en voz alta por fin-. Ven -la llevó a la cocina y sacó del armario la bolsa de comida para perros, sirviéndole una generosa cantidad en su plato. La perra ladró entusiasmada y en seguida comenzó a devorar su tardía cena.

Y mientras, a él, aún no se le despegaba la sensación de frío y estupidez de la piel.

Bien mirado tal vez era incluso mejor que pensar qué hacer con Phoenix tras una escena así... Aquellos pensamientos que le habían asaltado en su sueño tumbados los dos en la bañera ya no tenían por qué preocuparle. Y había sido tan real... incluso el tacto de su piel o el olor de su pelo. Estúpido estúpido, como diría Franziska. Creía tener aquello superado desde hace mucho tiempo pero reencontrarle parecía demostrarle que estaba lejos de ser cierta esta afirmación. Se frotó las manos un poco. La casa a oscuras no hacía mucho por quitarle el frío que le había dejado el agua helada del baño así que salió y encendió las luces del salón y el televisor antes de quitarse el albornoz y volver al baño.

Vació la bañera por completo y se metió de nuevo, esta vez para darse una ducha con el agua más caliente posible. Mojandose el pelo ya mojado y frotándose la cara sí mismo, pasándose una mano por el cuello, siguiendo los músculos bajo la piel.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica. Déjate llevar. Simplemente déjalo estar, se recomendó pues y cerró los ojos bajo el agua caliente. Tras el frío de antes era reconfortante y gratificante, relajando su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó cerró el grifo y se secó con la toalla, sobre todo el pelo, apartándoselo a ambos lados de la cara para al día siguiente no amanecer especialmente despeinado. Contempló su imagen unos segundos en el espejo y los ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada, en silencio.

Afuera, desde el salón, a la vez la tele y Pess lanzaron un rugido, seguramente la una en respuesta del otro de modo que salió del baño y cogió de la habitación su pijama, poniéndoselo. Tras la ducha caliente el tacto delicado de la tela era bien recibido.

-Shh, Pess, compórtate –le indicó a la perra que la miró contenta-. Es hora de ir a dormir –le acarició el cuello y ella pareció asentir, de modo que la soltó y apagó el televisor y la luz. La casa volvía a estar a oscuras y en silencio, vacía salvo ellos dos, pero no era el mismo vacío que minutos antes. Parte del mal estar se había disipado y, aunque había sido relajante ducharse, el cansancio se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

Definitivamente era hora de irse a dormir. De hecho ni sabía qué hora era de modo que simplemente se despidió de Pess y se introdujo en la cama, bajo las sábanas, arropándose con ellas y durmiéndose por fin.

 

**fin**

 

 


End file.
